


Из старых сказок

by wilwarin575



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис поймал удачу за пушистый хвост и выпускать её вовсе не намерен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из старых сказок

Нынешний магазинчик пришёлся Крису по душе ничуть не меньше, чем прежний. Комнату со светлячками он просто обожал. У графа такой не было, уж подобное Крис бы запомнил.

Младший Ди выбрал её излюбленным местом прогулок. Крис не мог наглядеться, как тот кружился на прогалине под еле слышные струнные переливы, а светлячковое облако, колыхавшееся и вспыхивавшее в такт, заменяло изысканные декорации. Раньше ему казалось, что благовония всё-таки вызывают грёзы наяву. Эксперты из лабораторий выразились бы грубее, но плевал Крис на их мнение.

Со взмахами веера к нему доносился тонкий цветочный аромат. Вместо светящихся жуков Крис иногда видел крылатых детей с фонариками в руках.

– Очнись, – смеясь, позвал его Ди.

Крис протянул к нему руки. Ди прильнул доверчиво и позволил усадить себя на колени. Чеонгсам с вышитыми цаплями, танцующими в закатных волнах, весил едва ли не больше, чем маленькое тело под ним. 

Рокот крови в ушах Криса перекрывал собой жужжание светлячков.

– Почему ты не отращиваешь волосы? – Крис перебирал короткие упругие пряди, пока Ди, устраиваясь, елозил на его бёдрах.

– Дедушка тоже хочет, чтобы я их отрастил. Тебе больше нравятся длинные?

Крис покачал головой. С упоминанием деда что-то неприятно колыхнулось под его рёбрами.

– Тебе пойдёт даже бритый затылок.

Ди шутливо треснул его веером по плечу.

– Я мог бы заплести косу, – мечтательно произнёс он.

Криса эта фантазия тоже увлекла.

– И расплетать, когда забираешься в постель. А если ты сядешь вот так, – он откинулся назад, чтобы Ди оседлал низ его живота, – и наклонишься, то кончики волос будут касаться моих…

– У тебя нет ни капли стыда, – прервал его Ди. Он порозовел и нахмурился, но его дыхание тут же участилось, и зрачки невозможных глаз расширились.

Хотя это зрелище входило в первую тройку хит-парада Криса, на первом месте держалось не оно. Невозможно забыть, как эти глаза широко распахиваются, и зрачки вытягиваются по-кошачьи – узкая полоса в окружении сиреневой радужки. Потом Ди зажмуривается и, обдирая его спину острыми ногтями, кончает.

– Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, – сказал Ди, – но сидеть на твоих коленях становится всё сложнее.

– Слишком твёрдо? – ляпнул Крис, заработав сердитый обвиняющий взгляд.

– Пожалуй, я встану. – Ди вяло, больше для вида, приподнялся, но Крис легко вернул его на место.

– Разве ты не должен исполнять мечты всех клиентов твоего магазина?

– Если эти мечты не переходят черту распутства.

– Боже, ты точно явился не из средних веков? – Крис стиснул его в объятиях. – Если увижу загадочного деда, скажу спасибо за твоё воспитание. Меня больше ничто так не заводило.

– Отпусти… Крис, ты слышишь? Мне тяжело дышать.

– Ох, детка, – зашептал Крис, – поверь мне, я слышу.

Дыхание Ди жгло ему шею: 

– И о чём ты мечтаешь?

– Угадай.

Он отцепил руку Ди от своей рубашки, поднёс к губам и сначала поцеловал, затем осторожно прикусил тонкие пальцы. Долгий выдох оборвался, сменившись стоном.

Возможно, Крису почудилось, но из чащи за его спиной жалобному вскрику Ди вторило злобное рычание. Некоторые звери чересчур опекали юного хозяина и доверять его заботам Криса явно не собирались. Правда, его пыла это не поубавило.

– Пусти, – попросил Ди, не пытаясь отнять руки. Крис сразу освободил его пальцы.

Наконец Ди выровнял дыхание.

– Я часто задумывался, смогу ли выполнить твою…

– Нашу.

– …нашу мечту. Видишь ли, я даже не уверен, что она такая же, как у меня.

– Не сомневайся, – Крис гладил его талию и подбирался к пояснице. Расшитый серебром шёлк приятно царапал кожу.

– Я могу исполнить любое желание… любого человека, – шептал Ди, клонясь ему на плечо. Руки его, взлетев, крепко обхватили голову Криса. Ворот чеонгсама разошёлся, и Крис перестал сдерживаться.

– Нет, – Ди дрожал, мотал головой, но не делал попытки его оттолкнуть, – нет, останутся следы, Крис!

– За твоими воротниками никто не увидит. Помнишь, любое желание?

– Любое, – повторил Ди, словно одурманенный.

– А как насчёт твоих желаний?

– Что?..

– Давай, скажи, чего ты хочешь. Побуду твоей золотой рыбкой, – он лизнул ухо Ди и сжал зубами мочку, теребя маленькую серёжку-гвоздик. – Переиграем сказку, м?

– Нет, Крис, прошу… Остановись, не здесь!

Рык из чащи раздался снова, и к нему добавился зловещий скрежет, как если бы кто-то драл когтями сухую кору.

– Почему не тут? Ты ведь тоже не вытерпишь до спальни, – не отпускал его Крис. – Лучше успокой зверей, объясни, что я тебя не убиваю.

Ди сел ровнее и оправился. Дрожащей рукой он сжал расстёгнутый ворот, затем обернулся и поглядел в лесной мрак.

– Он друг, – зашелестели над ними деревья, – и не желает зла. Оставьте нас, он не причинит мне вреда.

Было не разобрать, произносил ли это Ди, или слова сами возникали в налетевшем ветерке. В любом случае, звуки в лесу стихли.

– И что там было? – Крис кивком указал в сторону скрытой чащи.

– Цюнци.

– Отлично. Люблю, когда волнующие подробности остаются за кадром.

– Это тигры, – страдальческим тоном пояснил Ди, – большие. С крыльями.

Криса позабавила представившаяся картина: два тигра порхают над лесом, крутясь в слаженном дуэте, как мотыльки.

– Они любят закусить людьми, – продолжил Ди как ни в чём не бывало. – У нас говорят, что цюнци не проходят мимо честных людей.

– Одаривают тех по заслугам?

– Откусывают им носы.

Ди глядел на него совершенно серьёзно. У Криса вырвался нервный смешок.

– Мне нравится, что ты волнуешься, – повеселел Ди. – Я тоже предпочитаю честность.

– Я покажу тебе честность, – пообещал Крис и повалился на спину, увлекая его за собой.

Вокруг всё умолкло. Даже светлячки когда-то успели спрятаться, уступив освещение поляны россыпи тучных звёзд в вышине. Сколько Крис ни приглядывался к ним, он не мог отыскать ни одного знакомого созвездия. Однако небо не казалось бутафорским. Может, в создаваемых Ди карманных вселенных законы бытия текли по-своему.

В стоявшей тишине рваные вздохи Ди звучали особенно мило. Крис слегка приподнял бёдра, толкнувшись между его ног, и Ди опустился ниже, вжимаясь в него чуть не до синяков. Когда Ди переставал контролировать свою силу, Крису просто сносило крышу.

С третьей попытки ему удалось запустить руки под шёлковый подол. Что бы Ди ни говорил, а все его платья были откровенно женскими – и все действовали на Криса безотказно, как вид юной сочной принцессы на оголодавшего дракона.

Выпутать его из этих тряпок само по себе являлось внушительной победой. А заставить взахлёб кричать имя Криса – ценнейшей из наград. Крис не знал, кому из богов он обязан таким подарком. Смутно, из раннего детства – возможно, из историй, что сочинял на ночь Тецу, – вспоминалось что-то о богине удачи и, как ни странно, связанных с ней котятах. Не зарываясь в дебри памяти, Крис каждый раз представлял себе этакую Фортуну в образе белого котёнка и приносил хвалы сразу за всё. Например, за то чудо, что плавилось от желания, сидя на нём. Ди хотел получить его, Криса. Одна лишь эта мысль уводила его сознание в сладостные трясины, выбраться откуда он не стремился.

Ди, тихо постанывая, тёрся об него, но обнаружившиеся под чеонгсамом узкие брюки затрудняли дело. Просунув руку между их телами и нащупывая молнию, Крис чуть не озверел.

– Зачем таскать их под платьем в пол? – рычал он, запыхавшись, на Ди.

Тот нисколько не помогал, только сжимал и разжимал пальцы на плечах Криса.

– Ну-ка, привстань, – скомандовал Крис, и Ди мгновенно подчинился, однако хватку не ослабил. – Дай я сниму их до конца, погоди…

Разомлевшего от страсти Ди непросто было сдвинуть с места. Он рвался вновь слиться с Крисом, пока тот тянул брюки с изящных лодыжек и попутно срывал мешавшиеся чёрные тапочки. Лишившись одежды, Ди отчаянно покраснел. Даже в полумраке нельзя было не заметить; словно его окунули в кипящий чан. Крис наслаждался видом, пока Ди не накинулся на него с жадными глубокими поцелуями.

Теперь нежная кожа тёрлась о жёсткую ткань джинсов Криса. Ему пришлось опять останавливать размеренные движения, под аккомпанемент протестующего мычания, и одной рукой разбираться с собственной одеждой. 

Прежде чем он откинул джинсы в кучу сваленного тряпья, проблеск здравого смысла озарил его память. Несколько секунд он остервенело шарил по карманам, пока не вытащил из правого мерцавший в звёздном свете тюбик.

– О-ох, – похоже, терпение Ди было на исходе. Его ноги раздвинулись шире, а на лице отразилась такая жажда, что Крис едва не выронил треклятый тюбик.

– Смазка с запахом шоколада, – сказал Крис, выдавливая щедрую порцию себе на ладонь.

– Идиот, – смог выговорить Ди.

Судя по тому, как он облизывался, Крис заключил, что запах был оценён по достоинству. 

– Можем проверить на вкус, – сказал он, сам удивляясь своему глухому и низкому голосу. Его член при этих словах воодушевлённо дёрнулся.

У Ди не было и шанса устоять, когда Крис ловко поймал его за талию и подтащил выше, чтобы раскрытые бёдра оказались прямо над его лицом.

– Опустись немножко, – потребовал он, зная, что упираться и возражать ему Ди не сможет.

Шумно дыша через нос, Ди опустился. Крис поднёс руку со смазкой к сжавшемуся отверстию и приступил к делу.

Каждое движение своих пальцев он повторял языком. Пусть вкус напоминал скорее не шоколад, а малиновое мороженое, важнее был вкус самого Ди, от которого Криса неслабо вело. Он придерживал Ди, чтобы тот не вздрагивал так сильно, и кончиками пальцев давил на чувствительное местечко сразу за мошонкой. 

Когда они занимались любовью впервые, Криса поразила гладкость этой кожи. Нигде, кроме головы Ди, не росло ни единого волоска. Теперь же это казалось само собой разумеющимся, как сиреневые глаза, немужская, захватывающая дух красота или бессмертие с виду хрупкого, совсем человеческого тела.

Языком Крис проникал внутрь, замирая от восторга, когда Ди, всхлипывая, сжимался и выгибал спину.

– Хватит, – упрашивал его Ди, двигаясь всё чаще. – Нет, Крис, а-а-ах… Хватит, о боги, ну пожалуйста!

Крис и сам еле сдерживался. Оставалось надеяться, что он растянул и смазал Ди как положено. Гримаса боли, порой искажавшая черты Ди, вызывала в Крисе желание хорошенько пнуть себя самого пониже пояса. Ди обычно не протестовал, не упирался, только смаргивал слёзы, и Крис тогда чувствовал себя последней сволочью.

Он сам учил это тело отзываться на ласки, будто настраивал под себя редкий и невероятно сложный инструмент. Раз за разом Ди доказывал ему, что не примет чужих прикосновений, лишь его, Криса. От этого накрывало топящим каскадом нежности.

Крис ввёл два пальца до самого основания, развёл их и просунул между ними кончик языка. Он проникал так далеко, как только мог, не забыв слегка согнуть пальцы и тереть припухшую атласную плоть внутри.

Ди окончательно растерял дар речи. Он то покачивался, глубже впуская пальцы и язык, то застывал, протяжно вскрикивая.

Крис сжалился над ним и над собой – он вытащил пальцы. Ди затрясся.

– Крис, – прохныкал он, – скорее…

Удерживая снизу его бёдра, Крис без труда переместил его ниже, как раз к своему налившемуся члену.

– Помоги. – Ди неуклюже схватил его и пытался направить в себя. Головка скользнула по смазке, перемешанной со слюной, и Крис сдавленно зашипел.

Он сжал свой член у основания и, не давая Ди сдвинуться с места, медленно вошёл в него.

В отличие от Криса, он держал глаза закрытыми. Однако, как давно понял Крис, удавалось ему это недолго. Когда ритм движений стал нарастать, а вымученные стоны Ди – набирать силу, его глаза распахнулись. Он глядел на Криса, как, должно быть, монахи смотрели бы на снизошедшего ангела: в благоговейном ужасе, не веря свалившемуся счастью. Этот взгляд подводил к оргазму скорее, чем сжимавшая его горячая теснота.

Вряд ли он сам смотрел на Ди как-то иначе.

«Нам обоим отшибло мозги», – думал Крис в тот момент, когда Ди, не касаясь себя, последний раз опустился на член до конца и с надсадным криком начал выплёскиваться ему на грудь.

– Да, вот так, детка, давай, – Крис толкнулся в него особенно резко и спустя пару бесконечных секунд тоже кончил.

Ди рухнул на него, совершенно выжатый.

– В душ? – Крис тронул губами его влажный от пота висок.

– Нет, – ответил Ди полушёпотом. – Отнеси… в кровать.

– Я не буду больше лезть, только обмою тебя.

– Нет…

Крис высвободился и взял его на руки. Ди оплёл его шею, точно сытая змейка.

Теперь не заблудиться бы в узких коридорах и не ввалиться вместо ванной к пантерам или гризли.

***

Мобильный надрывался прямо возле уха. Крис опустил руку и вслепую пошарил по холодному полу. Наконец, когда Ди возмущённо засопел и проснулся, он нащупал телефон. Приоткрыв один глаз, он рассмотрел имя на дисплее. Как же некстати.

– Да, – он надеялся, что голос покажется маме достаточно бодрым.

– Всё валяешься, а уже почти полдень, – не купилась она. – Ты ведь не забыл, что я просила сегодня сделать?

Крис лихорадочно перебрал все воспоминания позавчерашнего и вчерашнего дня. Кроме времени, проведённого с Ди, в памяти вообще ничего не осталось.

– Ох, ну Крис, – вздохнула мама, – ты ведь обещал забрать Джойс с подругой из аэропорта. Папин «Форд» так и живёт в автомастерской. Только не говори, что у тебя из головы вылетело.

Заслонив динамик ладонью, Крис зевнул и почесал лоб. Ди кончиками ногтей гладил его голый бок, чем здорово отвлекал, но, чтобы отодвинуться, Крису никогда не хватало силы воли.

– Хорошо, что ты позвонила, мам. Я уже одеваюсь.

– Тогда напомню, что самолёт в два сорок.

– Ладно. Всё, мам, увидимся.

– Целую, малыш. Пока.

Крис поморщился, но не сдержал улыбки. Бесполезно было отучать маму от привычки звать его «малышом» или ерошить волосы при встрече. Зато когда-нибудь он расскажет ей про Ди, и она непременно поймёт, Крис не сомневался. О разговоре с отцом на эту же тему он старался вообще не думать.

– Завтрак? – Крис повернулся к сонному Ди.

– М-м. Рулет с клубничным джемом.

– Спрошу Тецу, где найти рулет. Жду в гостиной, не задерживайся, хорошо?

Когда, натянув трусы, джинсы и немятую (волшебство, да и только) рубашку, он вышел из спальни, в открывшуюся дверь с раздражённым фырканьем влетел Пи-чан. Он напоминал отъевшуюся до габаритов кинг-сайз-гамбургера золотистую летучую мышь. Если Ди оставался наедине с Крисом, зверям было запрещено мешать, и Пи-чан исключением не был. Не сказать чтобы он с этим мирился.

Крису куда больше нравился Кью-чан, но Ди вовсе не знал такого зверька. Крис решил, что граф забрал того с собой, где бы он сейчас ни жил. От раздумий о графе Крис закономерно перешёл на Леона. 

В детстве он страшно обиделся на брата за то, что тот его бросил. Как ни молился Крис, Леон не возвращался. Вместо этого он целых четыре года слал открытки с разных уголков мира. В конце концов, в одной из них, с изображением пагод и зарослей бамбука, Крис прочёл то, о чём и так догадывался. Леон нашёл графа. Куда они скрылись после, он не знал. Но на электронную почту Криса, которую он сообщил Леону, иногда приходили письма: «Мы в порядке, хотя не так давно я умудрился подхватить простуду. Бумажных платков перепортил целую тонну, ты бы видел. Ливни здесь жуткие, и у кое-кого настроение соответствует. Да, Ди передаёт тебе привет. Не болей, учись хорошо, а не как твой старший брат. Видишь, приходится печатать дословно, а то он перехватит клавиатуру. Как вы все там поживаете? Жду ответа. Обнимаю. Леон».

Он отвечал, а присланные письма копировал в отдельный файл и перечитывал сотни раз.

Когда же он встретился со своим Ди, то по-настоящему простил брата. Если для графа отчего-то было опасно раскрыть свой адрес, то, окажись на месте Леона Крис, он бы ни за что не стал рисковать.

Зайдя на большущую кухню, Крис позвал:

– Тецу!

Из-за другой стороны стола выглянул витой рог и, секунду помедлив, скрылся.

– Я не хочу играть в прятки, – рассмеялся Крис. – Или ты за что-то дуешься на меня?

Тецу издал звук, очень похожий на смешок. Он вышел к Крису и ласково боднул в колено. Крис нагнулся потрепать его загривок. Странно было не видеть его человеческой формы, но пришлось к этому привыкнуть. Благовония, конечно, работали безотказно, хотя Крис втайне считал их жульничеством и не просил Ди зажигать смеси только для бесед с Тецу. Тем более что в последнее время тот любил заводить смущающие разговоры, от которых Крис краснел, как мальчишка.

Надо сказать, знакомство с другими обличьем Хонлон произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление. Целую минуту Крис соображал, как из маленькой девочки получился огнедышащий монстр, и всерьёз опасался остаться заикой, когда одна из драконьих голов, дурачась, носом ткнулась в его руку.

Крису достало ума не спрашивать, где Пон-чан. Её очень не хватало, но двадцать лет для енота – гигантский срок.

– Тецу, ты не знаешь, где лежит клубничный рулет?

Баран принюхался, ухватил его зубами за штанину и подвёл к маленькому шкафу.

– Спасибо. Теперь будь другом, проследи, чтобы Ди поднялся. Мне скоро убегать, хочу позавтракать вместе. А я пока заварю чай, хорошо?

Улыбка Тецу определённо предназначалась не для слабонервных.

***

Джойс явно была рада его увидеть. Они тепло обнялись, а затем Крис подал руку её подруге.

– Рейчел, – представила её Джойс. – А это мой братишка, неприступный Крис.

Он кисло ухмыльнулся. В их дружбе с Джойс всё шло гладко, пока не начиналось плохо скрытое сводничество. В следующем месяце Джойс готовилась второй раз выйти замуж, и вечно одинокий брат разбивал ей сердце. Поэтому каждая мало-мальски знакомая ей девушка обязательно сталкивалась с Крисом – безрезультатно.

– Вы правда ловили опасных преступников, или Джойс заливает? – с неподдельным интересом спросила Рейчел.

– Бывало, – уклончиво сказал он. 

Дальше Рейчел было не заткнуть. Крис порядком вымотался, опять проголодался и хотел быстрее вернуться к Ди, который, уплетая за завтраком свой рулет, прятал глаза и сиял смущённым румянцем. 

– Сначала заедем к родителям, Рейчел бросит чемоданы, – сказала Джойс. – А потом… Куда бы ты хотела?

– Нью-Йорк нереально огромный, я даже не знаю. Крис, куда ты посоветуешь сходить?

Крис взглянул на неё в зеркало заднего вида. Она призывно улыбалась.

– В чайна-таун, – произнёс он без задней мысли.

– В воскресенье там народу ещё больше, – скривилась Джойс, но Рейчел уже загорелась.

– Да, давай сходим! Пожалуйста, а?

– Если что, – сдалась Джойс, – то виноват будет Крис.

Он обречённо пожал плечами.

Естественно, родители попытались их задержать. Мама настаивала, что девочкам сперва нужно отдохнуть, и Крис решил было, что кошачья удача вновь на его стороне. Однако быстро осознал, что от Рейчел так просто не отделаться, она отбивалась весьма искусно.

– Что вы, мы летели всего-то час, я совсем не устала.

– Хотя бы поешьте.

– Спасибо огромное, но я так мечтала увидеть ваш город…

За подругу вступилась добрая Джойс:

– Мы перекусим в кафе. Идём, Крис?

Он почти дошёл до холла, но мамина рука вдруг легла на его локоть. 

– Тебя что, оцарапали? – мама уставилась на его шею.

Крис инстинктивно потянулся к воротнику.

– Это кошка.

– Ты завёл себе кошку?

– Нет, был у приятеля, а у него такой красивый кот. Но, как видишь, с характером.

– Вот как, – мама кашлянула. – Ладно, повеселитесь там. Осторожней с кошками.

– Пока. – На щеках Криса можно было жарить зефир.

Он рванул к машине, словно за ним гналось целое стадо Тецу. Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

– Ты ведь с нами? – спросила Джойс, как только они отъехали.

– В смысле?

– Ты же прогуляешься с нами по кварталу? Сто лет там не была.

– Извини, – Крис вложил в слова всю найденную искренность, – у меня осталось срочное дело.

– В воскресенье? – с подозрением уточнила Джойс.

– У преступников, между прочим, выходных не бывает, – отрезал Крис.

Рейчел заметно увяла и села ближе к окну, пялясь не в спину Криса, а на улицы Манхэттена. 

Недалеко от чайна-тауна, где заканчивалась проезжая часть, Крис остановился.

– Тогда счастливо, – сказала Джойс, выбираясь из машины. – Заходи на неделе, не пропадай.

– Пока, – грустно сказала ему Рейчел и вышла следом.

Он помахал обеим и развернулся, съезжая в проулок, за которым находилась проверенная частная стоянка. Там Крис оставил машину, но не пошёл, как обычно, дворами, а вернулся на главную улицу и ускорил шаг.

Лавируя в толпе, он оказался возле витрины кулинарной лавки. Его внимание привлекла вывеска – над дверью вместо названия раскачивалось внушительное деревянное пирожное. Заинтригованный, Крис заглянул сквозь стекло внутрь. В крохотной лавчонке поместилось четыре столика. Три пустовали, а за последним сидел Ди.

Трепетавшие веки с длиннющими ресницами были опущены, яркий маленький рот слегка приоткрыт. Он зачерпнул что-то с тарелки и с завораживающей медлительностью вылизал десертную ложку дочиста. После этого Ди расплылся в улыбке блудного сына, после скитаний принятого в лоно семьи.

Рядом с ним стоял высокий худощавый парень со стянутыми в хвост белыми волосами, одетый в нелепый чёрный фартук. Европеец, скорее всего француз, определил Крис, к тому же смазливый.

Возмущало не то, что Ди втихомолку улизнул полакомиться сладостями, хотя обещал дожидаться возвращения Криса. Гораздо серьёзнеё было то, как близко тёрся этот тип, а ещё хуже – каким взглядом одаривал его Ди. Даже принесённые Крисом свежайшие булочки из «Синнабон», настоящая углеводная бомба, не удостаивались подобного взгляда.

Ди с парнем о чём-то говорили, и Крис с радостью влетел бы в лавку, если бы сумел проскочить незамеченным. На его счастье к лавке направлялась молодая женщина. Её тянул за руку подпрыгивающий мальчик.

– Смотри, вон там никого, – указывал он пальцем, – ма-ам, хочу тех пирожных!

– Идём, только не ори, – согласилась она и, обойдя Криса, дёрнула дверь. Крис пристроился за ними, не спуская с Ди глаз.

Над дверью не оказалось колокольчика, так что они втроём зашли в тишине. Слух Криса уловил мелодичный голос Ди:

– Нет такой цены, какую жалко будет отдать за ваше парфэ, – Ди просто лучился, нахваливая белую массу на своей тарелке.

– Для вас, господин Ди, я рад готовить даже бесплатно. О, добро пожаловать!

Тут хозяин заметил Криса. Его улыбка – и без того растерявшая сердечность, когда он обернулся к вошедшим, – сошла на нет.

– Ты доел? – спросил Крис, обращаясь к Ди и сверля взглядом французского хмыря.

– Я… Да, но, Крис, как ты…

– Идём домой, – сказал он тише, справляясь с порывом сгрести Ди в охапку и унести отсюда.

– Ты вёл себя неприлично! – звонким шёпотом отчитывал его Ди, пока они шагали вдоль освещённой бумажными фонарями улицы. – Очень грубо, и даже не постеснялся месье Вальяна, а у него восхитительные профитроли и самое лучшее парфэ в мире! Что на тебя нашло?

– Не знаю, как там парфэ, но его хитрую рожу я раскусил в два счёта.

Крис, воспользовавшись моментом, обхватил Ди за талию и притянул к себе. 

– Что ты мелешь! – он попытался вырваться.

– Ну извини, – Крис стиснул его крепче, – я слегка перегнул. Но только слегка, потому что не собираюсь смотреть, как у меня из-под носа уводят…

Из складок воздушной накидки появился веер, которым Ди от души треснул его по губам. Впрочем, не успел Крис возмутиться, как рот Ди прижался к его, и проворный язычок лизнул нижнюю губу.

Прямо на людной улице, пусть и в наступающих сумерках. Если бы руки были свободны, Крис не поленился бы себя ущипнуть.

– Доволен? – Ди, весь пунцовый, разорвал их краткий поцелуй.

Когда Крис потянулся за новым и основательным, веер предупреждающе возник перед его носом.

– Ты хотел идти домой? Так идём, – строго сказал Ди. – К магазину – налево.

Выпуская его из объятий, Крис не отказал себе в удовольствии провести ладонями несколько ниже талии и только потом их убрать. 

Он замер, будто оглушённый.

– Ты не надел… – прошептал Крис.

Ди поджал губы.

– Раз уж ты жаловался на мои брюки, а погода ещё тёплая…

Голые ноги Ди под тонкими завесами шёлка будоражили разум Криса. Он представил, как они добегут до магазинчика, выставят ошивающихся в гостиной животных, и он заставит Ди лечь животом на чайный столик. Задерёт чёртово платье, раздвинет его бёдра…

– Меня пугает, когда ты так смотришь, – заметил Ди. – Не торопись, я не могу широко шагать.

– Да? – Крис наклонился к его уху. – Поясница побаливает?

Ди вспыхнул сильнее.

– Не льсти себе. К тому же, на мне всё заживает в сотни раз быстрее, чем на людях.

– Я помню.

Они почти добрались до магазина, Крис уже видел до боли знакомую вывеску вдали.

– Не смей меня ревновать, – внезапно выпалил Ди. – Ты хоть знаешь, сколько смертных могли называть ками «своим»? 

– Э… Мало? – Он без колебаний встретил распалённый взгляд сиреневых глаз.

– Мало, – угасшим голосом сказал Ди.

Крис прочёл множество легенд, преданий и сказок о демонах, духах, божествах и божках. Он старался уяснить, отчего нечеловеческое, совершенное создание могло прийти в руки обычного, испорченного, недолговечного человека. Сколько он ни бился, ответа так и не нашлось.

Боги частенько выбирали себе игрушки. Они расставляли людей, как в шахматах или кукольном театре, и наслаждались покорностью марионеток. Они лгали смертным, что останутся вместе с ними навсегда. Некоторые обещали отдать бессмертие в обмен на остаток жизни, проведённой с любимыми. Заканчивалось всё, разумеется, паршиво. С некоторыми богами можно было заключать сделки или пари, но выигранное оборачивалось против счастливцев. 

Никто из тех сказочных божеств не заботился о своём человеке, когда того скручивало желудочным гриппом или, стыдно вспомнить, мутило от похмелья. Ни одно здравомыслящее божество не дало бы и шанса наглому смертному, когда тот уложил бы его на видавший виды диван и полез руками к самым уязвимым местам. Никто не стал бы стонать под этим смертным, пугая зверей, готовых горой встать на защиту своего божества, но подчинившихся его слову и позволивших человеку покуситься на высшую ценность.

Возможно, малышка Фортуна и впрямь болела за Криса. Он был ей чертовски благодарен.

Дверь в магазинчик открылась от слабого толчка Ди. Петли негромко заскрипели, приветствуя их обоих.

– Я собираюсь приготовить чай, – сказал ему Ди и поманил за собой. – Выпьешь чашечку? Из-за тебя мы остались без пирожных к обеду, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Кажется, оставались песочные печенья с марципаном.

Крис переступил порог и пошёл следом за Ди. Дом наполняли шорохи, поскрёбывания и шарканья, птичий щебет, шелест крыльев, ласковое мурлыканье и грозное ворчание.

Крис не мог избавиться от глупой улыбки, когда Ди остановился посреди гостиной и, властно расправив плечи, сказал в пустоту:

– Друзья, оставьте нас одних ненадолго. Нам с мистером детективом нужно кое-что обсудить.

Шевеление и прочие звуки растворились в густой тишине. Крис шагнул к Ди, всё так же улыбаясь, и сказал:

– Чай может и потерпеть.

Ди шагнул навстречу.


End file.
